terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Странствующий торговец
(Travelling Merchant) — НИП, добавленный в обновлении 1.2.3. Отличие от других НИПов в том, что он не заселяется в дом. Приходит, когда в доме есть 2 НИПа с шансом 1/4 в день, когда не происходит других событий (если начнётся какое-либо событие во время его пребывания у Вас, он будет прятаться в ближайшем доме). Появляется в случайное время с 4:30 утра, прогуливаясь рядом с местом поселения последнего присоединившегося НИПа, и уходит в 6 вечера, оставив в чате сообщение о том, что он отправился. Продаёт разные ценные вещи. Вещи меняются с каждым приходом. Они могут повторяться. Когда торговец погибает, в качестве дропа выпадает его шляпа. Также, если торговец умрет утром, то может появиться снова, с новыми товарами почти сразу после смерти. С обновления 1.3 в дохардмоде стреляет во врагов из револьвера, а в хардмоде из импульсного лука. thumb|С версии 1.3 странствующий торговец стреляет по врагам из импульсного лука Продаёт Фразы *"Сочетание кальяна и кофемолки! Также режет картофель соломкой!" ("Combination hookah and coffee maker! Also makes julienne fries!") *"Встретимся за домом гида в три часа, я думаю, у меня есть то, что вы найдете очень привлекательным." ("Meet me behind of Guide's house in about three hours, I think I have something you will find very appealing.") *"Комиссионка? Нет, я продаю только самые высококачественные вещи." ("A thrift shop? No, I only selling the highest quality items on the market.") *"Я не возвращаю деньги из-за "раскаяния покупателя..." или по любой другой причине, в самом деле." ("I don't refund for "buyer's remorse..." Or for any other reason, really.") *"Я продаю только то, что могу достать. портного держит травлю на меня из-за экзотической одежды." ("I only sell what I can get. of Clothier keeps hounding me for exotic clothing.") *"Если вы ищете хлам,то вы пришли не по адресу." ("If you're looking for junk, you've come to the wrong place.") *"Я продаю товары из тех мест, которые могут даже не существовать!" ("I sell wares from places that might not even exist!") *"Что ж, торговца действительно не имеет понятия, что такое по-настоящему удачная сделка." ("That of Merchant, he really has no appreciation for a really good deal.") *"Хм, вы посмотрите, как вы могли бы использовать статую ангела! Она может резать ломтиками, кубиками, и сделать все красиво!" ("Hmm, you look like you could use an Angel Statue! They slice, and dice, and make everything nice!") *"Приходите и посмотрите! Один фунт рыбы! Очень, очень хороший! Один фунт рыбы!" ("Come and have a look! One pound fish! Very very good! One pound fish!") *"Купите сейчас и получите бесплатную доставку!" ("Buy now, and get free shipping!") *"Вы хотите два пенни за фартинг!? Давайте один, и мы договорились. ("You want two penny farthings!? Make it one and we have a deal.") *"Многие говорят, что вечеринки оставляют богатые воспоминания. Поэтому купи что-то и сделай это воспоминание богатым!" ("Many say that parties give you the richest of memories. So buy something and make this memory rich!") (во время Вечеринки) Имена *Абрахам (Abraham) *Эйдан (Aedan) *Афраим (Aphraim) *Богемас (Bohemas) *Эладон (Eladon) *Галлиус (Gallius) *Лэвллин (Llewllyn) *Мерсер (Mercer) *Роулейгх (Rawleigh) *Райли (Riley) *Ромео (Romeo) *Шиптон (Shipton) *Вилли (Willy) Баги * Из-за опечатки в коде не может быть призван с помощью статуи короля. Вместо него призовётся светящийся жук (если существует). * Его можно насильно задержать на карте. Для этого необходимо не терять его из вида, т.е. он не должен покидать пределы экрана. Так его можно задержать на целую ночь, а после наступления утра он перестанет суетиться, пытаясь сбежать за пределы экрана, и, все-таки попав за его пределы, не исчезнет. Таким образом, процедуру задержания можно проводить n-ное количество ночей, что может пригодиться, если вам не хватает денег на покупку. en:Travelling Merchant Категория:Контент обновления 1.2.3 (Terraria) Категория:НИПы (Terraria)